The present invention relates in general to a network interface LSI for use in an improved switching system and, in particular, to a network interface LSI for use in an improved switching system capable of assuming a pluraliry of personalities and capable of supporting a variety of user services such as voice, data and video information.
Numerous computer controlled devices are known in the prior art which interface with user devices such as analog and digital telephones, user work stations, key system instruments, local area networks, and remote subscribers. Typically, such devices are custom designed to operate with specified user equipment.
Considering the present environment of different used equipment and the rapidly changing need for extended services, there exists a demand for an interfacing system which is flexible enough to service any of the variety of services. The system must be able to function as a stand-alone switching system or interface whatever the user equipment is with a host switching system, such as an automatic call distributor, tandem switch, PBX or concentrator. Such a system does not presently exist in the prior art, and prior art switching systems are not capable of assuming multiple personalities extending from small size to very large and are not able to adapt to varying demands for bandwidth and control in the present market.
Thus, there is a need for a device, such as a network interface LSI, which can function in a switching system capable of assuming different personalities depending on the application.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art.